


Фальшивка.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Gen, imaginary sex, не-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Гет с Сейрой и кем угодно, кроме Шинву.ФБ-2017





	Фальшивка.

Сегодня она занималась любовью с Такео.  
Именно любовью, долгой, нежной, чувственной.  
Своими прикосновениями он несколько раз доводил ее до оргазма.  
А затем брал ее снова и снова, лицом к лицу, так, чтобы видеть ее обнаженной, живой, доступной. Лишенной аристократичной высокомерной маски.   
Вместе с выступающим на коже потом, кажется, смыта и какая-то часть ее оборонительных реакций.  
Она ощущает себя бесконечно уставшей, словно день за днем выполняла никому ненужные, надоевшие обязанности, уязвимо-беспомощной, и рядом с ним – защищенной.  
Он укрывает ее одеялом, и она засыпает, прижавшись к его еще не остывшему разгоряченному телу.   
А потом наступает очередь Тао.  
И они экспериментируют с разными видами поз, он снимает, как она ласкает себя везде, даже между ног на камеру.  
А потом они делают это в четыре руки, словно, играя на фортепиано, уже без мобильника.  
Тао изображает очередного корейского поп-айдола и это очень смешно. Она пытается удержаться от неподобающего ноблесс легкомысленного поведения, хотя нарушила еще более строгие (а) моральные запреты, но не выдерживает и смеется.  
Он кривляется и поет неправдоподобно высоким голосом…  
А потом он готовит ей завтрак в постель. Апельсины с витиевато срезанной кожурой, собственноручно поджаренные на сковороде тосты и ирландский кофе с 40 мл виски. Запатентованная формула Международной ассоциации барменов.   
Покидая ее, он по-дружески, даже целомудренно чмокает в щечку.  
Она вздыхает, хотя этот вздох никому не слышен. Незаметен, словно его никогда и не было.  
Да наверняка и не будет.  
Мысленно она может вообразить даже счастливую семейную жизнь с Раэлем.  
Что и пытается передать, посылая красочные или бесстыдно-вызывающие картинки.  
Но юный надменный Ландегрэ, одержимый одной лишь поверхностной элегантностью, не замечает их, словно находится в параллельном измерении.  
Гипнотизирует сам себя ничего не значащими будничными сообщениями.  
«Привет, как дела? Как здоровье у Рэйзела-нима? У меня тоже все как всегда, в порядке».  
Их, так называемая «духовная связь» с Регисом ежедневно повторяющаяся фальшивка.   
Да и мнимое превосходство ноблесс скорее всего лишь фикция.

2017


End file.
